ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Race/Transcript
(the episode starts off with jessie reading a newspaper in the forest) Jessie:I can't believe that stupid fire striker beat me (she flips through the newspaper and she saw something) Jessie:The big Texas race winner wins 1 MILLION DOLLARS, I have super speed this should be easy i can't wait for this big race, but I will need a disguise (the theme song starts playing) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire Go Go Go Fire!) Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire) These strikers are deadly,dangerous,painful and the most dangerous out of them all is Killer Striker, but there's one hero who can defeat them and his name is Fire Striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire Go Go Go Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (theme song ends) (shows the runners that are competing in the race) (shows Shun and Jessica sitting on the bench) (Shows Shun eating popcorn and candy) Jessica:Who do you think is going to win the race Shun:What? Jessica:I said who do you think is going to win the race Shun:I don't care about the race, I am only here for the free food Jessica:I forgot you were a pig Shun:WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN (the annoucer comes in) Host:LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... (shows Jessica and Shun) Jessica:And pig Shun:And neat freak (shows the annoucer again) Host:THIS IS THE ANNAUL 30TH TEXAS RACE THE WINNER WILL WIN 1 MILLION DOLLAR AND THESE ARE THE RUNNERS (Shows Jessie and some boy) Boy(King):Get ready to lose princess Jessie:Why does you breath smell like potato chips and I am about to beat you King:We will see Host:3...2...1... GO (The runner start racing) (King pushes Jessie to the other racers) (the other runner trips over her) King:HAHAHA(what he said when he runs off) Jessie:So you want to play ugly, if so then get ready to die (she gets up and start running) Host:LOOKS LIKE I EVERYONE TRIPPED OVER EACH OTHER BUT JESSIE GETS UP Jessica:Does he have to yell Shun:I guess so Host:LOOKS LIKE JESSIE CAUGHT UP WITH KING Shun:WE HAVE EYES,YOU KNOW Host:SHUT UP FAT BOY Shun:SAY IT TO MY FACE LIKE A MAN Jessica:Can you guys shut up (Then Jessie tackles King) King:AHHHHHHHH Host:WHAT THE HECK (shows Shun and Jessica) Shun:Dang that girl is raging (Jessie gets up) (King gets up too) King:IS THAT ALL YOU GOT CHICKEN (Jessie looks at him) Jessie:No (she turns to Speed Striker) (King looks shock) (Speed Striker gets her sword out) King:I AM SORRY Speed Striker:Lets be honest you are not even close to sorry (Shows Jessica and Shun) Jessica:SHE'S SPEED STRIKER Shun:Not for long it's time to strike (he turns to fire striker) Speed Striker:Say goodbye King (a fire ball gets thrown at her) Fire Striker:Sup speedy (Speed Striker gets up) Speed Striker:Fire Striker Fire Striker:Speed Striker Speed Striker:Fire Striker Fire Striker:Speed Striker (a text is shown that says 5 minutes later) Speed Striker:Fire... Someone:CAN YOU GUYS JUST FIGHT Fire Striker:Ok (he throws a fire ball at her) (she dodges and throws an energy ball at him) Fire Striker:AHHHHHHHHH Speed Striker:NOW TAKE THIS SPEED SLASH (Fire Striker dodges it) Fire Striker:FIRE ATTACK (She dodges then punches fire striker) Fire Striker:OWWWWW (Fire Striker tries to get back up but Speed Striker kicks him) Fire Striker:FUDGE Speed Striker:Wow you are getting beat by an 11 year old girl Fire Striker:WAIT YOU ARE 11? Speed Striker:Yep Fire Striker:OH SCREW THIS (He gets out his sword and stabs her in the leg) Speed Striker:MY LEG (Then fire striker uppercuts Speed Striker) Speed Striker:OWWWWWW, THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO AN 11 YEAR OLD Fire Striker:Well yes if you are talking about Elemental Legends Speed Striker:THAT GAME'S STUPID. IT'S FOR NERDS(What she says while taking the sword off her leg) (Fire Striker gets mad) Fire Striker:THIS GIRL WANTS TO DIE, FIRE PUNCH (Speed Striker jumps and runs to a seat) Speed Striker:GIVE ME YOUR WATER NOW The person:OK OK JUST TAKE IT Speed Striker:Thanks (she runs back to Fire Striker) Speed Striker:Hey Fire Fire Striker:Aren't we suppose to be fighting Speed Striker:Yeah but I brought you a SUPRISE (she throws water at him) Fire Striker: Fuc... (He falls to the ground) Fire Striker:THIS SUCKSSSSSS (shows Jessica) Jessica:Bro! Oh man. He's so dead! (Then she looks at his food) Jessica:This is gonna be good (she grabs his food and starts running to speed striker) Speed Striker:SUCK IT LOSER Fire Striker:How can I suck it if you don't have no ding dong (Speed Striker kicks him again) Speed Striker:THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, MORON ???:HEY (Speed Striker looks behind her it appears to be Jessica with food on her hands) Speed Striker:Oh look there's a teacher's pet and this is what I do to teacher's pet (she punches her and blood started coming out from Jessica's mouth) Speed Striker:HAHHAHAHAHA YOU REALLY THINK A FOOL LIKE YOU CAN STOP ME Jessica:Ever heard of something call distraction (she throws the food at fire striker) (fire striker catches it then slams the food on Speed Striker's helmet) Speed Striker:I CAN'T SEE Fire Striker:HUNDRED FIRE BALL ATTACK (Speed Striker get blasted away) Fire Striker:looks like my job is done (his sister gets up) Jessica:I wonder who gets the money (the host gets the money then runs to his car and drives away) Fire Striker:Oh heck no (he flies to his car) Jessica:I guess no one (the end credits start showing) (shows the nickelodeon production logo)